A Journey in Alola
by Bad Luck Andrew
Summary: Four regions, three Pokemon leagues, and a top-two finish? That's a hard feat that 16-year-old Ethan has accomplished. Soon, his older brother buys them tickets to the Alolan region to start another journey. Ethan accepts, however, he has some ideas of his own. When his plan backfires and things get out of control, it's up to Ethan to overcome this and have things return to normal.
1. A Very Special Day

***Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.**

 ***Disclaimer #2: Also, if you don't want to read the backstory, skip to chapter 6. Reading the backstory will have the story make more sense in my opinion. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 ***Disclaimer #3: There is abuse, excessive language, mature events, death and more. If you do not like any of these, then I wouldn't recommend this story to you. Also, I might change this to M in the future so that way I don't screw myself.**

* * *

It was the day he was waiting for this entire month. Ethan finally turned 16. He woke up to find his Dad having coffee in the kitchen. That's probably why he could sleep through the night and wake up at 5 in the morning. He went to the kitchen to see his dad up. His dad spat his drink out as he wasn't expecting him to be up this early.

"What the hell is going on today Ethan," his dad joked.

"Well, I don't know. Probably because of this certain day," Ethan replied.

"Usually you're never up until noon when I get home from work."

"I also wanted to spend half my birthday with you and the other half with Mom and Jimmy."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Well, what else are you expecting Dad? I have your own blood and flesh."

Seeing as his son wanted to be with him on his birthday and not leave immediately was a surprise to him. He almost shed a tear thinking about that.

"Anyways what do you want to do here on your last day in Sinnoh?" his dad asked.

"I think you know what it is Dad," Ethan replied.

"Alright but wait until the neighbors are up. Then we can battle."

"YEESSSSS!" Ethan shouted.

"HEY! CAN YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS?! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP TOO!" one of the neighbors yelled to them. Ethan went outside and apologized.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. It's just—"

"IT'S JUST WHAT?!"

"I'm leaving Sinnoh to go see the other part of my family."

"You're LEAVING Sinnoh?"

"Yes." Ethan's sweat dropped.

"Oh OK. Sorry. Carry on Ethan." His neighbor shut the window and Ethan could hear him celebrating.

"Explains why we never got along." He walked back inside and found that his dad had done quite a lot of work while he was gone.

"How did you pull this off so quickly?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I had some help. And you were gone for 10 minutes arguing with the neighbor."

"Did you ever know that he didn't like us?"

"You just found out now?" his dad chuckled. Ethan sighed and continued observing the birthday supplies that he put up.

"Who did you use to help you?" Ethan asked.

"I used Sceptile and Blaziken. Although I got a couple punches to the face because they don't like being woken up early on a casual day."

"Don't they know it's my birthday?"

"Unfortunately they don't really care a lot in the morning. But I promise you they'll say happy birthday once it gets later in the day."

"I wish I had strong Pokémon just like you Dad."

"Well, the first birthday present of the day!" Ethan opened it to find out it was a Pokéball.

"This isn't a prank right?"

"It's not I promise."

"Dad" he growled.

"Ok fine it's a prank. But keep the Pokeball if you like." His dad fished up something from the top cabinet.

"Here's the real present. It actually has a Pokemon in it this time." Ethan released the unknown Pokemon. The Pokemon started inspecting its surroundings.

"IT'S A RIOLU?!"

"Yes, it is. And don't wake the neighbors up again. Please?"

"Ok, I'll try not to Dad." Ethan hugged his dad and then the Riolu. Both Riolu and Ethan yawned.

"Looks like you two still need some sleep. Anyways I still need to get some presents out of storage. I'll be back soon."

"Ok, bye Dad." Ethan let his other Pokemon out to meet their new friend. An Infernape and a Staraptor came out. The Pokemon greeted each other and became friends very quickly.

"Come on guys let's rest up and save some energy for our battle today. I'm also gonna bring the rest of the team back to battle my dad." Ethan told his Pokemon. They haven't had one in a long time and they were excited.

While they played for a little longer Ethan crashed on the couch and fell back asleep. He was tried but he also wanted the energy to battle against his dad later on in the day.

* * *

 _(Author's Notes)_

 _Well, since Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon are coming out, I decided to upload this since I started a year ago and procrastinated until now. I have much more chapters that are already written out. I'm just waiting to see if you guys like the way it's going or not. Be honest with the reviews if you decide to leave one. Whatever you criticize is something I'll hopefully fix the next time._

 ** _Here are a couple questions:_**

 ** _Is this gonna be a betrayal story?_**

 _Most likely not. I don't plan on making it a betrayal story but I might have something similar to it for a certain character. Again that is a might._

 ** _How many OC's are you gonna have in this story?_**

 _For the main story, around 2-4. For side characters, you guys can leave them in the comments and maybe I'll come up with a couple too._

Hopefully, you enjoy ~ Bad Luck Andrew


	2. Birthday Battle Buildup

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

Ethan's dad came back to find that Ethan and his Pokemon were crashed on the couch including his new Riolu. His dad smiled and brought the presents out to the garage. He wanted it to be the best last day that he could despite his plane leaving at noon. He let him sleep until 8.

"Come on Kid are you ready?" His dad asked after waking Ethan.

"For what?"

"Have you already forgot?"

"Oh shit the pokémon battle!"

"Ethan" his dad growled.

"Sorry, Dad I forgot."

"Let's just forget about it and begin."

"Wait can I get the rest of my team from Professor Rowan?"

"I'll be waiting on the battlefield outside of the Pokemon Center.

"Ok see ya there Dad." Ethan sped off to the Pokemon Center to call the professor. He called the professor to see if he could get his Pokemon back for a while.

"Hi Professor!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Oh, hi Ethan. How's it going?"

"It's going well. Say, can you let me borrow the team for a while? I'm gonna have a battle with my dad."

"Sure. And by the way Happy Birthday Ethan."

"Thanks, Professor." After a while, Rowan finally got Ethan's team.

"I'm going to send them over. Ok, Ethan?" the professor said.

"Ok bring them over! And by the way professor could you make sure this new Pokemon I got is in good health? I just got it today from my dad."

"What is it?"

"It's a Riolu!"

"Alright, I'll take a look at it."

"Thanks again professor."

"No problem Ethan. Take care."

After receiving his team he went out to the battlefield.

"You ready to lose Son?" his dad laughed.

"No I think it's the other way around Dad," Ethan replied.

"Let's do this" they both yelled at the same time.

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't have that much to say other than this. First few chapters need improvement. This was written a year ago and I would greatly appreciate it if you told me what to improve._

 _Anyways have a good day ~ Bad Luck Andrew_


	3. Birthday Rush

***Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

Despite both of them not being in a battle for a while they both still put up a good fight. Ethan was using his team that was in the league finals. His dad used his team that was with him during his time being a part of the elite four in the Hoenn region. In the end, they both had just one Pokemon left.

"Come on Infernape you can do this!" shouted Ethan.

"Blaziken lets finish this off!" his dad yelled.

"Infernape Aerial Ace."

"Dodge Blaziken and then use Sky Uppercut." The Aerial Ace hit but Blaziken landed the Sky Uppercut too.

"Repeated Mach Punch then follow up with Blaze Kick."

"Dodge the punches and counter with Brick Break." Infernape missed the punches but still followed up with Blaze Kick. Blaziken and Infernape were struggling to keep each other from winning. After countless moves both Pokemon were exhausted.

"Blaziken activate Blaze!" Ethan's dad yelled.

"Swords dance!" Ethan yelled out too. Infernape's attack rose.

"Earthquake Blaziken"

"Jump in the air and use Aerial Ace."

"Counter with Blaze Kick." Both Pokemon did as followed and clashed each other. In the end, Blaziken's ability made Blaze Kick too strong for Infernape, therefore, Ethan losing the match.

"Aww man. I really wanted to win." Ethan whispered.

"It's ok Ethan you have some serious potential. That's probably why you made it to the finals of the Sinnoh League" his dad answered.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll get back up there again." Ethan's dad looked at his Pokegear and screamed.

"HOLY SHIT ITS 11:30!"

"Good thing I packed up yesterday," Ethan replied.

"Come on we have to get your stuff and go."

"I have to return my Pokemon to the professor. Can you bring my presents and my luggage to the airport?"

"Ok just be quick." Ethan's dad flew on his Flygon to the house to get his stuff ASAP. Ethan ran to the Pokemon center to give his Pokemon back to Rowan.

"Hey, Professor is it ok if you can heal up my Pokemon and give me back Riolu?" Ethan asked while panting.

"Sure. Are you sending all of them back?" Rowan replied.

"Yes except for Staraptor. I need him because my flight is in half an hour and I need to get there ASAP. I also want to get my team from Johto and have them there with me."

"Ok send them here. And your Riolu is in good condition. Take care, Ethan."

"Thanks, professor and I'll send Staraptor to Professor Elm. Then he can send Staraptor to you."

"Ok bye Ethan." Ethan flew on Staraptor to the airport in the Fight Area. By the time he got there it was 11:50 and he met up with his dad in the check-in lobby.

"Here's your stuff Ethan. I also got your ticket ready for ya" his dad told him.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll see you soon I promise."

"Take care son. Say hi to Jimmy for me."

"Ok, I will. By the way Dad, what's in the bag?"

"It's your presents now hurry and don't miss your flight." They waved goodbye and Ethan ran through the airport. It didn't surprise him that security was taking their time.

"Hey is it ok if you can take me to gate C-14?" he asked one of the security officers.

"When are they leaving?" the officer asked.

"In five minutes."

"Well get on the cart and hold on." After the officer took Ethan to his gate he heard a last call warning from the attendant.

"WAIT UP! I STILL NEED TO BOARD!" Ethan yelled.

"You made it just in time. Now hurry up and take a seat once you get on the plane." Ethan couldn't believe his luck. Even though he lost the battle he was still having a good day. He put his luggage on the overhead pass and took his seat and began to relax.

Ethan really wanted to see his other family. His dad moved to the Sinnoh region bringing him to Sinnoh. They ended up living in the resort area in the northeast part of Sinnoh. After staying in Sinnoh for a couple years on a journey, he was able to finally see his mother after a few years.

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Despite what I said earlier, I'm gonna post the first 10 chapters and see how people progress on the story so far._

 _I promise it will get better and the plot will show more. Just let me get more into the story. If I drag this out too much, tell me. It would help._

Anyways, have a great day ~ Bad Luck Andrew


	4. Air Gifts

**Disclaimer: Still and won't own Pokemon :(**

* * *

"Everyone fasten your seat belts." A voice asked over the intercom. "We are leaving for Violet City in the Johto region approximately 1 minute. We will be there about 6 hours."

Thanks to the new engines that scientists have developed they are now able to travel at whopping speeds.

Before they took off Ethan decided to take his present bag down with him and started opening presents. He opened the first one and was in a shock.

"A... A… new Poke…kegear" Ethan stuttered. His dad wouldn't let him get a new one because he said it cost too much and it wasn't worth it. Now he has one and it can face time too. Now he was able to see his brother and mother with his own eyes and not just hear their voices from the old pokegear.

"Please let the battery work right now" Ethan prayed. Unfortunately, he had to wait for the plane to be in the air first before he could find out if it turns on.

He put the Pokegear in the present bag and continued to open them. His dad only gave him six presents but so far it was working out in his favor.

He opened the third one. It was a whole bunch of pictures. They ranged from when he was a baby to his league finals in the Sinnoh region. He looked out the window and thanked his dad.

The next one was his badges that he acquired throughout the years. He told his dad we wanted to leave them here and Ethan hid them. Turns out his dad found them and let Ethan keep them. On the back of the box it said:

"Sorry, Ethan. It's for your own good. And please keep battling for me and your mother. Thanks for your hard work son. I appreciate it. Love, Dad."

Ethan knew it was cheesy but he began tearing up as he put the box away. The fifth present was a note saying that something special would be waiting for him back at his mother's house.

"Probably a surprise party," he said. The final presentation was a mega evolution stone. He had no clue how his dad got it. The note next to it said:

"Hope you enjoy. My friend said this would go great for your Riolu once it evolved to Lucario. It's a Lucarionite. Use it to the best of your ability."

After opening all of the presents he saw that the monitor said they were in the air and electronics could be used. He pulled out his pokegear and turned it on. It turned on and he was happy. A flight attendant soon came and asked him:

"Is there anything you need right now sir?" the attendant asked.

"Two things. Can I get a water?" He asked

"Of course and what else?"

"Do you guys have Wi-Fi on board?"

"Yes, we do. And I fetch you your water sir."

"Thank you." He wanted to talk to his family in Johto to tell them he was on his way there. First, he transferred all his contacts, maps, pictures and other data to his new pokegear.

Ethan's other family stayed in their hometown New Bark Town in the Johto region. Ethan couldn't wait to see his other family in the other part of the world. Then he called his mother to see if she would pick up.

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Guys, be real and tell me what I need to improve. Most have left. I want to have people enjoy this. Tell me what I need to improve, please. I would greatly appreciate it._

 _Anyways, have a great day ~ Bad Luck Andrew_


	5. Pokegear Call

***Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

(Johto)

A pokegear began to ring. A woman appeared and answered it.

"Hello?" the lady asked. A picture soon came on and she saw it was her son.

"Hi, Mom!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Hi sweetie how are you?"

"I'm doing alright."

"And happy birthday to you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"It sounds loud where you are. Where in the world are you?"

"Actually I'm flying over to Johto right now."

"YOU ARE?!" she screamed.

"I thought Dad might've told you."

"Your father doesn't tell me shit. Now, which airport are you going to arrive?"

"Umm… We're landing in Violet City in about another 5 and a half hours."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

"Where's Jimmy?"

"Oh umm…" Ethan shot a look through the phone. "He's going to hang out with Lyra the entire day. We didn't know you were coming."

" _That bastard_ ," Ethan thought.

"Anyways just tell him that I'm coming over and I'd like him to be there." Ethan hung up the phone.

" _What do I do_?" his mother thought. She knew Ethan was pissed hearing that Jimmy and Lyra were together. He never really liked Lyra. Even though she knew this, she asked if both would like to come and surprise Ethan.

"That little shit? Nah just leave him to you" Jimmy stammered.

"He's your brother Jimmy" his mother replied.

"I don't care just tell him he can come to us. I'd rather not leave Lyra's house."

"Fine" his mother muttered. She went to her room to get ready to pick up Ethan.

"What do you have against your brother?" Lyra asked.

"I don't want to upset the kid," Jimmy replied.

"What happened?"

"He recently came in 2nd in the Sinnoh League Finals"

"Really?! That's awesome."

"But I'm afraid if he sees me he's gonna get upset because we recently had an incident happen between us and I beat him to get to the Johto League finals a few years back and it would repeat in his head."

"It's fine. Go see him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and I'll be there with ya."

"Thanks, Lyra."

"Your welcome."

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _The story's finally getting there. It'll get better (I hope you guys think so too). Despite everything, hopefully, this turns out much better in the future._

 _Have a good day ~ Bad Luck Andrew_


	6. Family in Johto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I really wish I did have some relation to it though...**

* * *

Ethan was fast asleep for almost the full plane ride when he was woken up by the intercom.

"We will be landing in Violet City in about 5 minutes. So please, put your seatbelts on and turn off all electronics when we go for our descent."

"Almost there" Ethan squealed. He couldn't wait to get there. See his old buddies, his family, old Pokémon, and much more. He walked out of the terminal to the baggage claim. He grabbed his luggage and placed his bag with his gifts on top. He went outside to see if his family was there, but no one was there. He called his mom to find out. To his surprise, Jimmy answered.

"Hey Ethan" Jimmy answered.

"JIMMY?!" Ethan replied.

"Ha you didn't expect me to come did ya?"

"Why did you even come?"

"You can thank Lyra."

"Hi, Ethan. It's been so long since I've seen ya." Lyra told him.

"Ya, I guess it's been a while," Ethan responded.

"We're gonna arrive in a minute hold up Ethan" his mother interjected.

"Ok, Mom. I'll see you guys when you get here" Ethan told everyone. Everyone said bye and soon enough they were there. His mother ran up to him and hugged him for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Umm… Mom, I think that's enough" Ethan finally told her.

"Oh sorry dear" she responded. Jimmy started snickering.

"Heard that" Ethan grunted.

"Ha sorry, it came out" Jimmy apologized.

"Let's just go home. I can't wait to see the gang again" Ethan responded. Soon enough they were home and his brother gave him a present.

"I hope it isn't a gag like a dad tried to do to me this morning" muttered Ethan. He opened it to find out it was an envelope. He opened the envelope to find another. He kept going till it was a small card. It said:

"Look on top of the bed in the guest room."

"I hope this isn't an extended scavenger hunt Jimmy" Ethan growled.

"Don't worry it ends there" Jimmy responded. Ethan ran up to the guest bedroom and looked on top of his bed. Sure enough, it was another envelope.

"I promise there are no more tricks," Jimmy told him. Ethan opened it to find 4 tickets to a region called Alola.

"You're fucking serious?" Ethan asked him.

"Yep it's true" Jimmy responded. "Mom and Lyra were always nagging me that they wanted to go there sometime."

"How long are we staying?"

"For Mom and Lyra only a week."

"What about us?"

"I'm hoping you'd like to go on another journey with me."

"Again, are you freaking serious?"

"Say that again and I'll change my mind."

"Ha sorry." Ethan's sweat dropped.

"It's kind of a good job in the Sinnoh League and redemption from the Hoenn League."

"How the hell did you find out about the Hoenn League?"

"Don't get mad but Dad told me. You tried to beat all 8 gym leaders in under a month. You did it but couldn't get to the league in time. Good job though for both."

"I'm still pissed about that but this makes up for it. Thanks, Jimmy."

"No problem bro. Anyways we leave in a couple weeks so don't get too settled in."

"Haha, I won't." Afterwards, he went to Professor Elm's place to say hi.

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Well, things will get better from here on out. Just gotta keep driving for more and get more inspired to do this._

 _Also, if you're coming from chapter 1, I recommend reading the backstory from the first 5 chapters. You don't have to read them, but it'll make more sense in my opinion if you read them._

 _Have a great day ~ Bad Luck Andrew_


	7. Elm Joins Too?

***Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Hi Professor" Ethan greeted.

"Oh hello, Ethan" Professor Elm responded. "I didn't expect you to be here. What brings you back to Johto?"

"The main reason was for you to give Staraptor back to Professor Rowan."

"Ok I'll give Staraptor back to Professor Rowan. Is there anything else?"

"Well I'm only staying for 2 weeks and then I'm going to Alola for another journey with Jimmy.

"Oh really?"

"Yes it was a surprise gift from Jimmy."

"Is your mother and Jimmy going too?"

"Yes but Mom is just on vacation for a week. Jimmy is journeying with me."

"That's nice but what about Lyra. Is she going with you guys seeing as she's Jimmy's girlfriend?"

"I'd figure those two would go out without him telling me. And yes she's going to but she's only staying for a week. Then she's leaving with my mom back here to Johto."

"I wish I could go to Alola and see the different Pokémon. I need a break from Johto too."

"You look like you need the break badly. How long has it been since you've gone out?

"Not since the Johto League you guys were in finished."

"By the way, Professor is it ok if I can have my Pokémon back? But you can keep the Riolu that my dad gave me for my birthday to study since I also knew that you've always wanted to study one."

"Sure, Ethan. And here's your other Pokémon." Professor Elm gave Ethan his Pokémon. Before he was about to exit the building he turned around and went back to Professor Elm.

"You know what?" Ethan asked.

"What is it, Ethan?" Elm replied.

"You can go to Alola."

"Are you serious? How?"

"I have some business to take care of in Kanto the day before we leave. I can't make it to the plane flight that day so you can take the ticket."

"Are you sure Ethan? I mean –"

"You take it. I insist. Just make sure to pay for your own flight back and for everything else after a week if you want to stay longer." Ethan took off and went back home.

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

 _What is Ethan planning? Stuff is gonna go down in the future so hold out, please._

 _Anyways have a great day ~ Bad Luck Andrew_


	8. Ethan's Not Going?

***Disclaimer: _I_ don't own Pokemon. I wish though.**

* * *

Ethan went back to his house after the chat with Professor Elm. He told his mother that he couldn't make the flight.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GO WITH US TO ALOLA?!" his mother screamed.

"You probably won't believe me if I told ya" Ethan replied.

"What is it?"

"Well cousin James has an emergency and the only available ticket I found was the day before" Ethan lied.

"What's his emergency?" his mother asked.

"It's really personal to him and he needs me to come over ASAP" he lied again.

"Why can't he have your dad or Jimmy go over to help him?" his mom replying.

"He has a bad relationship with those two believe it or not. And it's about his parents. I'm the only one he can really go to right now."

"Will you still be going to Alola?" his mother cried.

"Of course I will. I'll just be a day late" As he finally told the truth.

"Will it actually take 2 days?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Ok, but who will take the other ticket?"

"I gave it to Professor Elm. He seriously looked like he needed a break."

"So he's taking your spot?"

"Yes, but I'll be coming in 1 day later. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Mom I promise." He ordered his ticket to go to Kanto the day before and also bought another ticket to go to Alola straight from Viridian City.

"Hey, Ethan can I talk to you when Mom goes shopping?" Jimmy asked.

"Umm… sure?" Ethan responded. As soon as their mother left to go grocery shopping the both of them met up in the kitchen.

"I saw through those white lies scrub" Jimmy muttered.

"I'd figure you would listen to the conversation" Ethan responded.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

"Maybe…"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!"

"So you know what I'm doing. So what? What can you do to stop me?" Jimmy threw his brother on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ethan shouted.

Then Jimmy started tearing up.

"Look I know I can't stop you from doing this but be wise about this. Go ahead and do it but don't get caught. If you are you're dead to Mom you know."

"They won't show up until the week is over then they're coming in."

"How long have you planned this?"

"Since I left Elm's place."

"How did you learn to be so believable? You could not even open up your mouth to lie back then"

"Things have changed Jimmy. Anyways who else do I have there except for you? And I know we won't play the friendly game longer than the week."

"If that's final then I suppose it is." Jimmy stormed off while Ethan was left thinking about what just happened.

" _He's right. What the hell have I become?_ " Ethan thought.

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Well, shit has just gone down. Finally, things are starting to roll into place. Hopefully, you guys stick to this (even though most people bail out in the beginning)._

 _Regardless, have a great day ~ Bad Luck Andrew_

 _P.S. If you're not having a great day... then have a great rest of the day. :)_


	9. Unexpected Encounter

***Disclaimer 1: I don't own freaking Pokemon.**

 ***Disclaimer 2: I hate killing shinies.**

* * *

After two weeks of staying in the Johto region, Ethan went to see Professor Elm.

"Hi, Professor," Ethan said.

"Here to retrieve your Riolu I believe?"

"Yes. And can you give the rest of my Pokémon to Professor Rowan? He wants to investigate the Johto Pokémon."

"Alrighty, I'll do it." He contacted Rowan and placed the Pokeball on the machine. Then Elm received a Pokeball.

"Ok kid here's your Riolu. And it also grew while I studied it."

"Ok thanks, Professor. And are you ready for Alola tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm very thankful for the ticket. Unfortunately, I can only stay the week. Then I have to return to work."

"It's alright Professor. At least you get to get out of the lab."

"That's true. See you in Alola Ethan."

"I'll see you there Professor." After the talk, he started walking to the airport in Violet City. It was only an hour and a half walk while his flight doesn't leave for another 4 hours.

"This time I'll make sure to get there early" Ethan murmured.

He stopped at Cherrygrove City to fill up on supplies for Alola. All he needed was his backpack and he could go on another adventure with his brother. After stocking up on supplies he noticed some Team Rocket Grunts stockpiling by the beach. They were even in the ocean on a boat.

"Even though they haven't done anything yet, I can't let them continue on," Ethan said to himself. "At least, I don't think they've done anything so far."

"Alright, Riolu, come on out." The Pokémon smiled at him.

"Wait what move set does Riolu have?" He checked on his pokegear. The pokegear readout:

" **Riolu knows the moves Quick Attack, Endure, Force Palm, and Reversal.** "

"Jeez, how long has dad had this?" Ethan questioned. "Oh well good enough for me."

"Riolu you see those guys with the R on their shirt? Let's kick their asses!"

"The Pokémon cried happily and they both ran over to the beach. As they got closer Ethan saw that they were poaching wild Pokémon. Then he noticed them cornering a baby Lugia. The Lugia wasn't even as tall as the Grunts were.

"So this is the offspring of the two big Lugias' we killed?" asked one of the grunts.

"Pretty sure it is" another responded.

"Let's take him to the boss along with its dead parents." Then out of nowhere, a Pokeball came flying past the grunts' faces and then the baby Lugia was caught. The grunts were caught off-guard on what just happened. Ethan used that time to save the Lugia.

"Now Riolu Quick Attack and also grab the Pokeball," shouted Ethan. The Riolu hit the grunts and they took off as soon as they got up. But the grunts in the ocean were still there. Riolu gave back the Pokeball.

"Thank Arceus Dad gave me the extra Pokeball. That was the last one I had. Come on Riolu, let's take the Lugia to the Pokémon Center." They ran to the Pokémon Center and gave it to Nurse Joy.

"This Lugia was attacked by Team Rocket when I found it" Ethan panted. "I had to capture it to save it. Please help it. And there's still more Team Rocket Grunts out there."

"I'll take it to emergency care right away" replied Nurse Joy. "And I'll call the police to deal with the –"

"No, I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm a Pokémon League finalist. I think I should be ok."

"I'm still going to call the cops to arrest those grunts."

"Ok, you do that then. And make sure the Lugia's ok."

"I will." Ethan soon realized he only had his Riolu with him and not his Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Kanto team.

"Ugh I hated the Kanto trip" he muttered under his breath. Once he got to the beach he prepared for his assault on Team Rocket. He was lucky the Grunts didn't notice what happened before.

"Riolu use Quick Attack to run on the water and then use Force Palm to sink the boats!" Ethan shouted. Riolu sank the boats and the Rocket grunts were caught by the police while swimming away.

Then, Ethan and Riolu made their way back to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy saw Ethan and gave him back the Lugia.

"The Lugia is much better now thanks to you two" Nurse Joy told them. "And I'm sorry about the Pokémon League in the Sinnoh region.

"It's ok I'm going to try again in a different region" Ethan answered.

"Good luck" Nurse Joy replied. Ethan held the Lugia in his arms as he walked back to the beach.

Ethan brought the Lugia back to the beach to release it but soon noticed a helicopter flying over the beach with a net carrying 2 Pokémon.

"Oh no," Ethan whispered when he saw the two Pokémon being carried away in a helicopter. The baby Lugia noticed this and started crying. "I'm so sorry Lugia."

Then Riolu came to its comfort and calmed it down. The Lugia than began tugging Ethan's pants. Ethan began noticing this.

"What is it Lugia?" Ethan asked. The Lugia started rubbing its head against Ethan and he took note of it.

"So do you want to come with me?" he asked the Lugia. It seemed to understand him and nodded its head.

"Wow, first time I've ever had a legendary. Thanks, Lugia, for trusting me."

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

 _R.I.P Lugia's Parents_

 _I don't think it's not a bad way to_ _introduce a new member (death and maybe rushing the process). But if you guys don't just let me know. I'll see if there's a good way to change it._

 _Have a great day ~ Bad Luck Andrew_


	10. Deals

***Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :/**

* * *

(Johto)

Ethan bought extra pokeballs and made his way to Violet City. He made it on time and had 15 minutes to spare before he left for Pewter City.

Ethan called his cousin and told him to meet him at the Pewter City Museum at noon the next day. Now everything was set and he soon departed for Pewter City.

(Kanto)

When he arrived, he stayed in Pewter City throughout the night. Then, once it was close to noon, he went to the museum and he paid his admission to the museum. His arms were sore from carrying the Lugia yesterday.

"Jeez it's a newborn but it was so heavy."

When his cousin and his buddies arrived he paid for them all. They had a chat in the back of the room.

"Good thing it's loud in here," Ethan told the group.

"Want do you want Ethan?" his cousin James asked.

"Yea and why are we here too?" a talking Meowth asked.

"Well, my brother invited me to a region your boss would be very interested in," Ethan told them.

He gave them 3 tickets to a region called Alola.

"Alola huh" James' female companion questioned.

"It's also a very beautiful place if I say so myself. And there are many version of Kanto pokémon there. Here are some pictures of them and Alola itself." Ethan replied.

"It's like a tropical paradise" everyone exclaimed.

"So? What do you say?"

"We're going to Alola" everyone chanted.

"Waabaa!" A Wobbuffet suddenly screamed. The girl put the Wobbuffet back in its Pokeball.

"Good. Now is it ok if you wait until the day my family leaves to do anything evil in Alola? They don't know that I'm doing this."

The group whispered to each other leaving Ethan on edge.

"I'll pay for your first week there. But it's only for thing Non–Team Rocket related."

They began whispering again. Then, James comes up to Ethan.

"It's a deal cousin," James exclaimed.

"Alright, they leave in 8 days. After the 8 days are up you guys are good to do whatever you want in Alola."

They said bye and parted ways.

Now, he had to leave for the airport in Viridian City. It was 2 in the afternoon and his flight was at four.

"Good thing it's close to here" Ethan sighed.

He walked up to the Pokémon Center to have his Pokémon healed and eat because airport food is way overpriced. He checked in and noticed that someone familiar was right next to him.

After making out who it was, Ethan's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You're… you're Ash Ketchum!" Ethan stuttered.

"Yup that's me" Ash replied with his sweat dropping.

"I'm sorry about what happened in Kalos. I was rooting for ya all the way."

"It's fine, anyways I can say I still need room for improvement."

"Anyways what are you doing here?"

"Well, I won a lottery to Alola and so I'm going to stay there for the day."

"That's cool." Ethan face palmed himself in his mind. " _Jeez you're doing great Ethan keep it up!_ " he thought. "Anyways I'm actually planning to journey throughout the Alola region myself." Ethan finally told him.

"Are you really?" Ash asked.

"Yea and maybe you would like to travel along with me?"

"That would be great." Never would've Ethan expected that his idol Ash Ketchum would like to travel with him. This was well worth the 1 day stay at Kanto.

"Well," Ethan managed to cough up. "I was also planning to go to the Pokémon School they had there and learn for a while. Maybe you'd like to do it too? It's run by the professor of the Alola region."

That last part caught Ash's attention and he thought about it.

"You know what? Let's give it a try" Ash finally replied. "What do you say Pikachu?

"Pika!" the pokémon cried.

"I take that as a yes. We're going to the Pokémon School with you" Ash answered.

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Ash got introduced. Yay._

 _James sounds familiar to you? If you're thinking of that James..._

 _I guess you know now what Ethan is planning._

 _Thanks for sticking around and have a great day ~ Bad Luck Andrew_


	11. A Long Airplane Ride

***Disclaimer #1: I do not own Pokemon...**

 ***Disclaimer #2: I don't have any relation to the Nintendo DS or Mario or Mario Kart. The Nintendo DS, Mario and other references belong to Nintendo itself. So please, don't screw me over Nintendo...**

* * *

Ash, Delia, Mr. Mime, Pikachu, and Ethan started walking to Viridian City after having lunch together. Ethan was a bit awkward walking with his idol and his idol's mom.

Soon, he started getting used to it and tried to start a conversation.

"So Ash" Ethan coughed up. "What's going to happen with your Kalos pokémon?"

"Well, Greninja and Goodra are staying behind in Kalos while everyone else is at Professor Oak's in Pallet Town," Ash told him.

"What happened to Greninja and Goodra?"

"Goodra stayed to protect the Wetlands while Greninja stayed to watch over all of Kalos."

"That kind of sucks that they couldn't stay with ya. But at least they're doing it for the better."

"Yea," Ash muttered. Things got weird again until Mr. Mime forecasted that they were going to arrive in Viridian City in about 5 minutes.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed.

"And we still have about an hour to spare" Ethan claimed.

"Well, I would like to get there early so we aren't late" Delia chipped in. Then she gave a look at Ash and his sweat dropped.

"What did you do?" Ethan asked.

"It's kind of a long story" Ash whispered back. "To make it short let's say I had trouble waking up." Ethan's sweat dropped.

They soon arrived at Viridian City and checked into the airport. Security was slow as usual. No one could blame them despite the recent threats around the area that Team Rocket made.

Soon, they made their way to their gate and still had 15 minutes to spare. Ethan then stood up.

"Hey, could you guys make sure not to let the plane depart before I get back. I have some important business to take care of…"

"Sure," Delia said.

"Thanks," Ethan responded. Ethan soon ran off to the bathroom and made it just in time. After he got out he heard the intercom.

"Gate F-2 is now boarding." Ethan heard his gate being called and then started sprinting back to his gate to find that Delia and Ash were about to board the plane.

Ethan fished through his bag to get the ticket out. He freaked out immediately after finding out it wasn't inside his bag. He checked his pockets and to his relief, it was in his back left pocket.

He gave it to the attendant and soon boarded.

He couldn't sit next to Ash because all the seats that were near him were taken up. So he sat away from him and sighed. He really wanted to sit next to his idol but after what's happened so far Ethan thought it was for the best.

He texted James to tell him that Ash was going to the Alola region too. Then, he shut off his pokegear and put it away.

Ethan pulled out his Nintendo DS while he waited for the captain saying to put all electronics away.

"Time to play Mario Kart."

The intercom came on as soon as the opening note of Mario Kart DS came on.

"Already?!" Ethan raged.

"Attention passengers, we forgot to load the pieces of luggage onto the plane. Please give us time to load them onto the plane and we will be on our way to Alola" the intercom announced.

"Crap, when I already turned it off" Ethan groaned.

Instead of turning the DS back on, he just went to sleep waiting for liftoff.

Ethan dozed off until the intercom came on.

"Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be departing for the Alola Region in about another minute. Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride. We will arrive in Alola in about 24 hours" the captain announced over the intercom.

The assistant captain came over the speaker.

We would be there quicker if there wasn't a huge storm on the east coast of Kanto. But, because it is so far away from Kanto, you may experience some jet lag and we have extra bathrooms and doggy bags in case you need to use one. Please enjoy the ride."

After the long intercom talk, Ethan fell back asleep.

Ash did the same thing with Pikachu resting on his lap.

* * *

After an 8 hour nap, Ethan woke up to see him flying over Sinnoh.

He looked out the window to see where they were. They were flying over Veilstone City and he was reminded of the time he won the mega jackpot lots of times and got enough coins to get a Porygon.

He gave it to his brother because he was the reason that he even went to the game corner in the first place.

After walking up to stretch Ethan could already feel the jet lag and immediately went to the bathroom.

After he was done, he asked for a water because he had a huge headache. He got his water and chugged it down. He was not feeling good especially after the trip to the bathroom.

 _"_ _How the hell did Jimmy, Mom, Lyra, and Professor Elm deal with this?"_ he thought to himself.

After lying back down he immediately got back up and turned around to see how Ash was holding up.

Ash was still asleep while Pikachu was talking to Mr. Mime.

" _I wish I could bring you guys out but that would be a bad idea_ ," Ethan thought. He wanted his pokémon to get some fresh air, but due to them being on a plane it wasn't such a good idea.

Ethan then ordered another water and some airplane snacks. He gobbled them all down with him chugging his water again. His headache started to fade but it was still there.

Ethan then tried to go back to sleep.

Ash woke up to the turbulence but Ethan stayed asleep. He couldn't wait to get to Alola and start his new journey and get redemption after the Kalos League Finals.

"Oh man I can't wait to get to Alola," Ash said to his mom.

"You know we still have 15 hours to go" Delia replied with her sweat dropping.

"Aww man," Ash groaned.

Ash, being the impatient person, he is couldn't wait for another 15 hours.

So, he tried to go back to sleep. Turbulence kept hitting the plane which stopped him from going back to sleep. Then the intercom turned on.

"Due to weather, we will be experiencing turbulence from time to time for the next hour. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Ugghhh" Ash moaned. He was not happy about the turbulence. Pikachu noticed this and went back to Ash.

"Thanks, Pikachu."

"Pika!" the pokémon cried. Ash then soon fell back asleep.

* * *

"Jessie, Meowth, look, the twerp is here too…" James told them.

"Jeez, your cousin wasn't lying," Jessie replied.

"It's too bad we can't do anything until the week is over" Meowth interjected.

"Ugghhh" everyone sighed. Ethan got up and started walking down the aisle and James poked him.

"Hey, Ethan could we make another deal?" James asked.

"I didn't know you guys were here? And what is it?" Ethan replied while rubbing his head.

"Can you wait until the week is over and then you can join or do we have to wait it out?"

"Unfortunately you guys have to wait it out because my mom still doesn't know about your 'jobs.'"

"Ugh, I can't handle doing anything to the twerp for a week" Jessie spat out.

"How does a week pass to anywhere in Alola and almost everything is for free sound to you guys?" Ethan replied.

"Are you serious?" the disguised Meowth asked.

"Yep. And take them before I change my mind." Ethan answered. The 3 of them swiped the tickets so fast that it took a moment before Ethan realized that they took it.

"Well you three do your thing" Ethan laughed while his sweat dropped.

After Ethan sat down, he ordered another water. He took an aspirin and chugged it down with the water.

After 5 seconds, he fell back asleep.

* * *

(Author's Note)

 _Another chapter down. This has been the first story I haven't scrapped after the first chapter. That could be a good sign. Just to let you know, things will finally transition to Alola next chapter._

 _Disclaimer #2 was because I'm new to fanfiction and I didn't want Nintendo on my ass if I didn't do a disclaimer._

 _Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and have a good day ~ Bad Luck Andrew_

P.S. If you like the story, then be sure to follow it. I can't force you to do anything so whether or not you do, so just keep on reading it as you do.


	12. Alola

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But good for them for making such a popular game.**

* * *

After a very long, exhausting, and boring plane ride, the crew finally got off at the airport in Hau'oli City.

There, at the airport, they had someone waiting for them.

"Alola to you all," a man said. Ash and Ethan turned around to find that it was a man with a rainbow hat, opened lab coat, and buffed up.

"Alola, Professor Kukui" Ethan answered. Ash looked at Ethan in a strange way.

"Oh, this is the professor that teaches at the Pokémon School," Ethan told him.

"Oh, hi Professor." Ash finally told the professor.

"Professor Kukui, this is Ash," Ethan told the professor.

"Well a big Alola to you Ash." the Professor replied.

"Alola" Ash answered.

"Well, your brother told me about the Sinnoh League Ethan. You would make a good example here for the Pokémon School." Kukui exclaimed.

"Don't forget about Ash" Ethan told Kukui. "He has a good resume too."

"Oh really?" Kukui asked.

"Yea" Ash began.

Then he told them about the regions he's visited, the League Finals, and how he magically won a lottery and Ethan convinced him to go on a journey in Alola.

"Wow, very impressive" Kukui acknowledged.

"Hey, Ethan, tell me about your journey now," Ash chimed in.

Ash was impressed at Ethan records. Then he noticed a blonde girl standing behind the Professor.

"Who are you?" Ash asked the girl.

"Oh that's my assistant, Lillie" Kukui chipped in.

"Alola" Lillie fretted.

"Hey calm down a little. There's no one here that's gonna do anything to ya" Ethan told her.

"It's ok Lillie. She's sort of shy, so it'll take some time for her to get used to you guys" Kukui added.

"I'll try my best" Lillie answered. Ash admired her courage.

"Come on guys" Kukui finally told them all. "Let's get to my place and rest."

"Actually my family is staying at a cabin in the Hau'oli outskirts" Ethan claimed.

"My Lab is actually pretty close to the cabin you're talking about," Kukui told Ethan. "I'll show you my lab then you can go to your cabin."

"Ok. I wouldn't mind going to your lab" Ethan replied.

"It's settled" Kukui answered. "Come on Lillie lead the way."

"Ahhhh" Lillie screamed.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked

"Nebby isn't in the bag" Lillie responded.

"What's a Nebby?" Ash asked. Ethan felt something in his bag. He opened it up to find a cloud-like pokémon inside.

"Is this Nebby?" Ethan asked Lillie while holding the cloud-like pokémon.

"Thank you" Lillie thanked. She turned to Nebby.

"Please don't go out of your bag in a place like this. Wait until we get back to the lab."

"Pew?" the pokémon cried. Then it hopped back in the bag that Lillie was holding.

"Come on guys lets go," Kukui told everyone.

"Actually" Delia chimed in. "Ash is coming with me to our cabin on the ocean shore. We still need to enjoy our little vacation." Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Ugh," Ash moaned. "Alright. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya, Ash!" Ethan yelled. Ash went with his mom to the cabin which was actually close to the cabin Ethan's family staying at.

* * *

After splitting off with Ash, Kukui went back to his lab with Ethan and Lillie following. Nebby was causing trouble along the way but it still behaved well.

Once everyone entered the lab Ethan's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Holy shit, THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!" He screamed.

"Jeez Ethan, watch your mouth" Lillie nagged.

"Haha, sorry, I got carried away" he responded. His sweat dropped too.

Lillie gave him a death stare.

"Looks like you already got along with him Lillie" Kukui laughed. She stepped away from Ethan and blankly stared at Kukui.

" _Seriously why am I still even here_ ," she thought.

"Sorry guys, this place looks absolutely amazing, but I promised I'd meet up with my family in 5 minutes. So I have to go. Keep up the nice lab Kukui. See you guys later." Ethan told them.

Then he ran off to his cabin.

* * *

"Hey guys I made it alive" he yelled when he came in. Then he saw his mom immediately run after him.

"I didn't think you were going to come at all" she cried.

"Welp I'm here now" Ethan replied.

"Hi, Ethan. Glad you could make it" Elm told Ethan.

"Hey scru-" Jimmy tried to say before getting slapped in the face by Lyra.

"I mean hey Ethan how's it going?" Jimmy asked while Lyra smiled. Ethan just stared blankly before coming back to reality.

"Uhh, I guess its fine" Ethan replied while still surprised at what just happened.

"I guess I'll be up in my room unpacking" Ethan continued.

"Okie, bye Ethan" Lyra laughed. Ethan went to his room in the cabin.

"What the hell was that for?" Jimmy asked.

"Be nice to your brother for once" Lyra told him. "Anyways it's best if you don't treat him like a little shit."

"But you didn't have to slap me!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Haha, a reaction I guess."

"Can we just get back on vacation mode?" Jimmy asked.

"Ok," She answered.

While back in his room, Ethan pulled out his pokegear and called his Dad. He hasn't talked to him since he left Sinnoh.

"Come on pick up…" Ethan whispered. It went to voicemail. He hung up since he doesn't like leaving voicemails. Then he texted his Dad to see if he was alright. He wrote:

"Hey Dad, I was just checking up on ya. A cheesy text I know but I've been having a blast since I got back. But I only stayed in Johto for two weeks because Jimmy bought us tickets to Alola. It's a really nice place and I wish you were here. I know you have work and all so I know that's probably not going to happen. Anyways enjoy yourself ~ Ethan."

Ethan knew he didn't like the text but it was what he had to send.

He got out of his room to find that his mom was in the living room holding the week passes everyone was supposed to get.

"Everyone is gonna get one" she addressed.

"What about Ethan?" Jimmy asked.

"I already bought one for myself" Ethan responded. Then she passed the rest of the passes out.

"Ok now that everyone has them let's go traveling" She exclaimed.

"To where?" Ethan asked.

"Don't be a dumbass Ethan" Jimmy blurted. "We're traveling across Alola."

"Oh yeah." Ethan sighed. "I even bought the Arceus damn ticket too."

"Yep we're going on all four islands" his mother chimed in.

"When?" Elm asked. Ethan forgot he was there even though he invited him.

"We leave in 2 days after Ethan and Jimmy are done with the special Pokémon School event" Ethan's mom replied. "Then we have a 1-day tour on each island. The fifth day we come back and Lyra, you, and I leave. The boys are staying here for their journey."

"That's awesome" Ethan replied. "I have to tell the others."

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

 _I hate homework. I have 3 projects over Thanksgiving break. Wish me luck._

 _But enough with the rant. I hope you guys are still into this story. It amazes me that I'm getting 30 views a chapter. Even if it may seem so low to you, I'm kinda proud of getting that far._

 _Anyways, have a nice day guys ~ Bad Luck Andrew_


	13. Pokemon School Mini-Class

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Next morning Ethan was up early because the Pokémon School started half an hour after sunrise.

It was really early for Ethan. He had to thank his mom or else he would've overslept.

Then, he went out with his brother to go to the Pokémon School.

Ethan started a conversation with him as things were getting awkward.

"You know there's a little surprise at the Pokémon School" Ethan blurted.

"What is it?" Jimmy replied.

"Well it's kind of a shock but I managed to convince someone to take the special class with us. We know him but he doesn't know us. Well, know you yet."

"Who is it?!"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told ya."

"You jackass."

"Hey, that's no way to talk about Mom."

"Why do you do this to me, Ethan?"

"Well, you'll forgive me once you see who it is."

They soon got to the Pokémon School outside of Hau'oli City. Then, they met Professor Kukui right when they got inside.

"Hey Jimmy. Hey Ethan. I've been expecting you" Kukui told them.

" _Kind of creepy but oh well_ ," Jimmy thought.

"So what room are we in?" Ethan asked.

"Well follow me" Kukui replied. They walked to the rooftop where a wide open classroom was located and they could see the island around them.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" Kukui asked.

"It sure is" Jimmy beamed.

"Well make yourselves at home and take a seat," Kukui told them. "Class will begin shortly."

They took their seats and waited for class to begin.

"Hey, Ethan where's the surprise," Jimmy asked.

"Look who's talking to Kukui" Ethan replied. Jimmy's jaw dropped to the ground. It was none other than Ash Ketchum himself.

"How the hell did you get him to join?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, he's kinda easy to convince" Ethan replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go say hi you shithead."

Jimmy got out of his seat and waited for Kukui and Ash to finish their conversation. Then Jimmy approached Ash.

"Aren't you Ash Ketchum?" Jimmy asked.

He was about to lose it. Ethan could tell. Although, Ash being Ash, he didn't notice.

"Yes I am" he answered while scratching the back of his head.

"I just wanted to say congrats on getting to the finals of the Kalos League" Jimmy quavered.

"Thanks. I'll try my best this time in the Alola League" Ash replied.

Jimmy went back to his seat. Then he tapped Ethan.

"Is there an Alolan League?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't think so" Ethan answered. "And let Kukui break it to him. It's for the best."

"Ok," Jimmy answered. Then the bell rang.

"Alola everyone!" Kukui announced.

"Alola!" everyone responded.

"Ok class let's start this class" Kukui announced. "This is a two-day class so it won't take long. And the best part is that there's no homework."

"Oh thank Arceus" Ethan moaned.

"Well, I could give some to you Ethan if you desire," Kukui added.

"Uhh… no sir I'm sorry" Ethan quavered.

"It's ok Ethan I was messing with ya," Kukui told him. Ethan let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok" Kukui began. "We should all introduce ourselves and not make things weird for the couple of days that we're here. Line up and I'll choose who starts." Everyone got in a line and Kukui got at the beginning of it.

"I'll start" Kukui announced. "My name is Kukui and I am a professor and a teacher in the Alola region. Now it's your turn, Ash.

"Oh uh… my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. I recently came second in the Kalos League."

"Where's your proof?!" A kid yelled out.

"Calm down" Kukui assured. "I'll put this up on the T.V. Screen." Soon a picture popped out on the screen and it showed the results of the recent Kalos League. And sure enough, Ash's name came out as second in the league bracket. Everyone wowed.

"And" Kukui added. "He's been in a total of 6 Pokémon Leagues. Trust me. Now, who's next?"

Everyone went and soon it was the final two. They were Ethan and Jimmy.

"Alright, it's your turn," Kukui told Ethan.

"Hi I'm Ethan" he announced. "I was born in New Bark Town in the Johto Region and I moved to the Resort Area in the Sinnoh region. And now I'm here to start on a journey here in Alola."

"Now it's the last person" Kukui confirmed.

"Hi, my name is Jimmy and I come from New Bark Town in the Johto Region. I came to Alola to start a journey here with my brother Ethan" Jimmy announced.

"Good now everyone take a seat" Kukui ordered.

Class went on and Ash, Ethan, and Jimmy learned new things about the region. The things that caught their attention were the Z-Rings and the Trials on the 4 islands. Soon the bell rang and they walked home together.

"Did you guys go to other regions to battle the Leagues?" Ash blurted out. He looked full of curiosity.

"Didn't we tell-" Jimmy asked before getting elbowed in the stomach by Ethan. " _The hell was that for?_ " Ethan shot him a look.

" _He's Ash Ketchum dumbass. Of course, he's gonna forget!_ " Ethan thought. Jimmy realized that then changed his answer.

"Uh, what I meant was yes we did" Jimmy finally answered.

"Where to?" Ash asked.

"I battled in the Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova Leagues" Jimmy told Ash.

"I battled in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Leagues" Ethan told Ash. The Hoenn league was kind of a lie for Ethan but he didn't care.

"That's awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Say how about a battle?"

"Uh that's gonna have to be you, Ethan," Jimmy told his brother.

"I'm just wondering but why?" he asked.

"I don't have a pokémon yet" Jimmy answered. "I was waiting to get one from Kukui."

"Ok then" Ethan replied. "Let's do this Ash."

"How about at my place?" A voice chimed in.

"Kukui?!" Jimmy asked.

"Yep," he replied. "I actually have something planned for you three. Let's go before it gets dark."

"Ok" the three of them replied. They followed Kukui and soon they noticed that they weren't at Kukui's Lab.

"Where are we?" Jimmy asked.

"You guys are in Iki Town" Kukui told them.

"What are we doing here in Iki Town?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I have a couple things to do here" Kukui replied. "And they pertain to you three. By the way, Ash could you check on Lillie? She went up into Mahalo Trail to see if there was anything to help Nebby get home."

"Sure Professor" Ash answered. Ash went off on the trail ahead to look for Lillie.

"Now you two can help me look for the kahuna of this island."

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

I seriously wish I didn't have homework during Thanksgiving weekend. It sucks that I eat a good meal and then have to do hell.

Enough with the rant, Happy Thanksgiving for all of you who celebrate it. If you don't... Happy Random Day to you I guess...

Hopefully, you guys that still read this are enjoying it. If there's anything I can improve please leave a review or PM me. It really helps and I appreciate it. Also, if you really like the story, follow and favorite it so you know when I upload something on here.

Anyways, have a great day ~ Bad Luck Andrew


	14. Iki Town

***Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

"Lillie!" Ash called. "Nebby?!" Then Ash heard some rustling in the grass with Pikachu ready to fight. It only turned out to be an Alolan Rattata eating food.

Ash continued up the trail when he saw Lillie next to a bridge.

"Nebby come back!" she screamed. "Hurry before you become dinner for the birds."

"What's going on?" Ash asked her.

Before she could answer Nebby was being attacked by a group of Spearow. Ash ran across the unstable bridge while stumbling a couple times and tried to cover Nebby from the Spearows. The Spearows started to attack Ash when a strange light glowed from Nebby. It scared away the Spearows but the bridge broke from the attack. Ash and Nebby started falling down to the river.

"ASH!" Lillie screamed. She was about to lose it when a strange light came from the sky. The light swooped up Ash and Nebby and dropped them next to Lillie. When they looked to see what the light was, it looked like a strange pokémon. The pokémon stared back at them and then left.

"What was that?" Ash asked Lillie.

"I don't know" Lillie responded. "Anyways, thank you for saving Nebby."

"Oh, um, your welcome."

"Anyways let's get back to Kukui. He's probably worried that we haven't come back yet."

"Yea we should."

* * *

They soon got back to the main part of Iki Town and Kukui, Ethan, and Jimmy were waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Jimmy asked.

"Well Nebby was being attacked by Spearows and I went to protect it," Ash told them. "Then the bridge collapsed and we went freefalling. Then a strange pokémon came out from the sky and saved us two.

"What did the Pokemon look like?" Kukui asked. Ash described the pokémon and Kukui's jaw dropped to the ground.

"You're telling me that Tapu Koko saved you guys?!" he exclaimed.

"If that's what it's called then yes, it did" Ash replied.

"Now that's something you don't hear every day" a voice called out behind the group.

"Glad you could make it Hala" Kukui replied to the voice.

"Still good as always Kukui," Hala told him.

"PEW!" Nebby called out.

"What is it Nebby?" Lillie asked the pokémon. Nebby was holding something shiny. Kukui took notice of the shiny thing.

"How'd you get that Nebby?" Kukui asked the little pokémon.

"Pew" the little pokémon responded.

"Well, I'll be darned" Hala chimed in. "It's a Z-Ring."

"What's a Z-Ring?" Ash asked.

"It's a ring that's able to draw out the secret power of a pokémon" Hala replied.

"Really?!" Ash exclaimed. He was no longer able to contain himself at that point. Pikachu then gave him a little shock back to reality.

"Thanks, Pikachu. I kind of needed that."

"I'm surprised you were even able to get ahold of one" Hala proclaimed. "How did you get it Nebby?"

"Pew pew pew pew…" the little cloud Pokemon tried to explain but unfortunately no one understood except for Pikachu.

Ash then had a flashback. He couldn't quite remember if it actually happened but it was Tapu Koko placing the Z-Ring on the ground before he dropped Ash and Nebby.

"I think I know how Nebby got ahold of the Z-Ring" Ash spoke.

"Really? How?" Hala asked.

"It was probably after Tapu Koko saved us because I remember something shiny that Tapu Koko was holding on to," Ash told him.

"Hmm…" Hala thought out loud. "Perhaps you are here in Alola, Ash, because this is where you're meant to be."

"Is that so?!" Ash replied.

"Yes, it is! Before I forget, you need to get your first Alolan pokémon."

"Oh yeah!" Ash went up to the three starters.

"You can choose between the grass type Rowlet, the fire type Litten, and the water type Popplio."

"Oh man, I can't decide!" Ash eagerly exclaimed. He took a while but eventually made his final decision.

"I choose you." The starter looked at the trainer. After a few seconds, it smiled and then it jumped into Ash's arms.

* * *

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that it is short. School, real life, and more you don't want to hear me ramble about. I really want Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon but I don't have a 3DS... Rest in Pepperoni me._

 _Anyways, I want to get back on this again. If you're willing to stick to this story, thank you and hopefully more and better chapters come out._

 _Have a nice day ~ Bad Luck Andrew_


End file.
